1-Chloro-2-propanol is used as a chemical intermediate for the manufacture of propylene oxide, and as a starting material for the production of polyurethane polymers and propylyene oxide. There is potential for human exposure to this chemical, and there have been no adequate rodent toxicity and carcinogenicity studies. The objective of this contract is to study the long the effects of 1- chloro-2-propanol in the F344/N rat and B6C3F1 mouse. The chemical will be administered to rats and mice in the drinking water for 2 years. At the conclusion of the study, tissues and organs will be examined for treatment-related non-neoplastic or neoplastic lesions. The results of these studies will add to our understanding and knowledge of any potential adverse effects from exposure to 1-chloro-2-propanol.